Of Wind and Shadow
by RobynAlyssaAnthony
Summary: ShikaTem. On a windless, shadow less night, with the full moon shining down upon the leaves of Konoha, two figures meet again after a year of separation. [oneshot, no lemon.]


**Of Wind and Shadow**

Disclaimer: Though I may wish and hope and dream that the Naruto series were mine, and more so that I wish Shikamaru were mine, they are not. All characters belong to Kishimoto-san.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first Naruto fanfiction. I hope it's alright. Shikamaru and Temari (dubbed Temaru) are one of my favourite Naruto couples, only second to Sasuke and Sakura (dubbed Saskura). I hope you guys like it. I'm open to helpful and honest criticism .

* * *

The chilly night air tickled the nape of Nara Shikamaru's neck as he hopped from branch to branch high in the trees above Konoha. The strength of the branches as his feet pounded against them flowed into his body, filling his mind and body with rejuvenation. He smiled at the cooling sensation of the air against his heated flesh. No breeze danced through the trees tonight, so all was silent minus the movement of Shikamaru amid the springtime leaves. Nighttime workouts were always a joy, a luxury compared to the intensity of the sun beating down upon him during the day. Heat was far too troublesome to deal with. His muscles begged from a cease in his nearly merciless training. Obeying their command, he slumped against a tall tree, breathing heavily, his racing heart pounding against his ribcage.

Shikamaru's eyes fell upon the silver clouds, highlighted tenderly by the shimmering light of the moon. Not a single shadow was present amid the trees. _How lovely_, he thought, his breathing returning to a normal, steady pace. A gentle wind ruffled stray tendrils of Shikamaru's hair, much to his surprise.

"Curious... there is no wind tonight..." He looked up at the sky, as he felt a piece of cold, hard metal press into his neck.

"Don't make a sound, Konoha-nin, I'll behead you." A voice came from behind him, slightly muffled from wearing a mask.

"Heh, right. Of course you will," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "As if my day hasn't been troublesome enough, now here you are, trying to behead me... If you're going to do it, pray do it now, because I'm ready and I hate to wait. It's quite troublesome."

"Konoha seems weaker than they say. Not even going to fight for your life?" The kunai pressed harder against the flesh of his neck.

He let out a small sigh, his eyes closed. "So, wind on a night without any... and a cold dagger grinding the course texture of sand into my neck." Shikamaru chuckled. "Whoever could you be? Wait, don't tell me yet." He scratched his chin, smirking.

Temari chuckled slightly and hit him on the neck with the kunai. "You're no fun, Shika."

Shikamaru growled, rubbing his neck. "And you are the most troublesome woman I have ever met."

She sat beside him, smirking coolly. "Of course, that's my job." Her smirked turned into a genuine smile. "So, what are you doing out here so late?"

"I could as you the same thing, lady of the night," he answered, smiling sexily.

She tried to give him a reproving look, but his smile made her heart melt. "Don't call me that," she said, punching him lightly on the arm. "I'm here on mission work. Hokage-sama summoned me."

"As am I," he said, slipping one arm around her waist, holding her to him. I'm just glad you're here."

Temari smiled teasingly at him. "That was smooth," she said, indicating his arm and hoping he didn't notice the shivers running up her spring. "Don't think you can just put the moves on me because I 'came to you in the night'," she smirked.

"Hey now, you know you enjoy it," he leaned over to her, his lips tickling the tender spot right below her ear.

She giggled, leaning into him. "What makes you say that?" she inquired cutely, tracing his chest muscles with her finger.

Shikamaru chuckled, blowing gently into her ear. He prayed that no one would find them out here.

Temari smiled, content to just be with him. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him into a long hug. "I've missed you so much, Shika. It's been almost a year..."

"I was starting to think I wouldn't see you again. If you would believe it, being away from you makes me even lazier than before," he chuckled, knowing that he would waste away if he were any lazier.

She faked astonishment. "Is that even possible?" She snickered then smiled sweetly, kissing his cheek. "Of course we would see each other again... I volunteered to come on this mission. I had hoped to see you before-" she stopped, looking down.

"Before what, my love?" he stroked her cheek softly.

She looked up at him smiling. "Before your next mission. I wanted to make sure not to miss you," she lied superbly, leaning into his hand with her eyes closed.

"I didn't think it was possible..." he whispered, smiling.

"When you love someone, anything is," she smiled, leaning into him and turning her head just perfectly--

"SO! Who's this, Shikamaru?" Rock Lee bound toward them spastically.

Shikamaru groaned, having been totally ready for a kiss he had been waiting for forever and a day. "Leeeeeeeeee!"

Temari grunted and glared smugly at the offending green beast.

"Who is she?" Lee demanded.

"Go away!" Shikamaru groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"Sabaku no temari," she spat rudely at him, wanting more than anything for him to just disappear into the night.

"You you you... and him! And the little one! With the sand! AHHH!" Lee rambled nonsensically, running to a tree farther away from them.

Temari made a face. "That was... by far the oddest thing I've ever seen," she turned to Shikamaru giving him an apologetic face.

"Now... where were we?" He smiled, leaning in for the precious kiss.

She giggled, turning her head. "Not here, we still have an audience." She motioned to Lee's unmistakable bob peeking out from behind a tree. Grabbing Shikamaru's hand, she jumped off of the tree and to the ground, dragging him away.

Lee's eyes grew wide. "Do not take him, foul temptress! No sex before marriage!" He shouted after them, brandishing his fist in the air.

Temari rolled her eyes, then smiled and yelled, loud enough for Lee to hear, "Shika! Marry me!"

Shikamaru laughed. "Oh yes, my darling. My passion burns for you with the fires of a thousand burning suns! TAKE ME NOW!"

She giggled and fell into the green leaves, pulling Shikamaru on top of her. Her face was flushed from running and laughing. She smiled up at him. Shikamaru leaned down, kissing her tenderly, savoring this precious moment for he knew it would end all too soon. She deepened the kiss, her hands wandering to his hair and pulling out his ponytail. Kami, she loved his hair. Tendrils of his dark hair fell into her face as the rest cascaded down his shoulders. This was definitely worth a year of waiting. Her hands dove under his shirt, scratching her nails down his toned abdomen, all her values and vows of no premarital sex drifted from her mind. At the moment, they were the only two people in the world. His muscles tightened under her touch as he cautiously returned the favor. Temari gasped, her first instinct being to slap the hell out of him. She then relaxed, letting instinct take over. Her nails scratched all the way down his abs until she hit his pant line. She paused, toying with it a bit.

With that, Shikamaru lost all control of himself; random pieces of clothing went flying through the air. Temari gasped as he ripped her shirt by accident, not that she minded. She paused for a moment, breathing heavily, watching him with lust-filled eyes. She stared down at his muscled torso, loving the way it gleamed with perspiration. Looking back up at him, she blushed, realizing he'd caught her her staring.

Shikamaru leaned over her, his body brushing against hers sexily, heat radiating from his body. His lips caught hers again, ensnaring them in a seductive kiss. She melted again, loving how perfect she felt with him. Circling her hands behind his back, she scratched her nails up and down his spine, brushing her chest teasingly against him. He started to kiss her all over her torso, anything from tender, soft, and sweet kisses to rough, tough, and almost painful ones. It was as if he hungered for her and could not be satisfied.

She moaned softly when he would kiss her roughly. She entangled her fingers in his hair. "Shikamaru..."

He moaned into her stomach, tracing the outline of her belly button with his tongue. Suddenly, it all made sense as to why his dad put up with all of his mother's nagging. Temari's stomach muscles tensed at the attention. Slowly, she traced her hands down to his pant line, undoing the button with a simple flick of her thumb.

Shikamaru looked up at her from her stomach. "Are you sure about this?"

Temari chuckled. "I've been waiting for an entire year to see you..." she whispered, pulling the zipper down slowly."Of course I'm sure."

He began kissing her at her forehead, kissing in a line down her middle. One on her nose, one on her lips, a few in between. One on her neck, one on her belly buttoned, and several in between. He made his way to her pant line where he amazingly unbuttoned her pants using his tongue alone. Temari could have died. No wonder he was such a good kisser. Inwardly, she wondered how much experience he'd had. Should she ask? "Wow, Shika... have you done this before?" she said, amazed.

"Only in my dreams," he whispered, his voice husky from lust. His lips brushed against the tender skin of her lower abs, which were once covered by the pants. She shivered, yet felt so incredibly hot. Her skin tingled at the intersection of his lips and her flesh. She wanted him; she wanted him badly. She tore off her fishnets and the last obstacle between her body and him. Suddenly feeling incredibly exposed, she blushed and crosser her legs slightly, covering her chest with her arms.

He looked up at her, locking her eyes and never looking away as he trailed kisses up to her chest, now fully stretched out over her. "You are so beautiful. I tried to tell you earlier... that I didn't think it was possible for you to be more beautiful that you were the last time I laid eyes on you." Now it was his turn to blush. Temari giggled and smiled softly at him, opening herself completely. She kissed his red cheeks, then the corner of his mouth softly. "I love you," she whispered, her breath tickling his lips. She planted one more kiss on his lips the flipped her wrist at his pants which had stubbornly refused to come off until then. Blue strands of chakra emitted from her hand, encircling his pants and casting them aside.

Temari smiled seductively at him. "How's that?"

Shikamaru looked at her with sexy, sultry eyes, and then smirked, kissing her on the lips, pressing his body gently on top of hers. Though nothing has been done yet, it already felt as if they had been made into one. His hands found their way to her hair, removing the holders so that it fell sexily along her shoulders. "I love you," he whispered huskily.

With that, under the silvery clouds in the sky, on a windless, shadow less night, wind and shadow came together in a perfect union of two souls. The chilly night air whispered of wind and of shadows.


End file.
